This was true love
by Fantastic-Lies
Summary: Hermione is in love, but with who?
1. Gringotts

**This is a love story mystery. Every chapter will name one guy he's not. Eventually you will know who he is. Enjoy**

I sat at the front of the shop in diagonally. My brown frizzy hair blowing in the chilly January winds, my cloak wrapped tight around me. I knew he was coming and it was making my heart race. I was almost scared he would hear it as he came to me, the shop fronts silent the ally deserted. I was scared my sharp breath would give away the fact that I was afraid to be here alone, after all diagonally at night I a frightening place. I was watching the clock tick on Gringotts bank.

Only a few minutes till midnight.

*

_The bar was dimly lit, a good thing as the alcohol made my head spin. I was so mad at Ron, he was in fact not only my husband but my best friend. But he was so controlling, so protective, so jealous that I wanted to tell him to cut it out. And now all I want is to do an all night inspection for house elf cruelty. It is my job, but no when he heard it would be at another mans home I was imediatly told I was not aloud._

_So I told him to go to hell and left._

_Now I was here in a bar doing nothing but sinking drink after drink. Then he walked in. And we were talking like we had never had the chance too before. And I was seeing him in a way I never had before._

_That's when it started the owls, the secret meetings for months now we knew this was more than the marriages we were both vowed too._

_At thirty six I was old enough to know what I wanted. And it was him._

*

Then he would be with me, he would hold me close. I felt like I betrayed Ron as he lay sleeping in our warm king-size bed. I felt guilty for the children she had Rose safe in her bed at Hogwarts and Hugo, whose bedroom shared a wall of mine.

But I was here because he loved me he always had I knew that I would always loved him. Ron had always showed anger towards him at times but he light my world. He was my star in what had become of my life, a blackened sky.

One minute til midnight. I remembered the feeling I had gotten as the owl arrived.

_Mione my darling,_

_I don't care what they say. I need to see you again._

_Please darling meet me._

_Midnight._

_Outside Gringotts._

_Your love._

Then the clock struck midnight and it began to chime.

_Dong_

_Dong_

_Dong_

_Dong_

_Dong_

_Dong_

_Dong_

_Dong_

_Dong_

_Dong_

_Dong_

_Dong_

When the final dong wrung out his hands grabbed me from behind. They spun me around and before I could comprehend what had happened our lips were touching. I knew it was him from the way he held me and the way he kissed me.

This was true love.

**So there you go the first chapter. Please review or I'll think you don't like it and wont bother continuing.**


	2. Mclaggon

**OK this chapters a bit short but I'm just trying to introduce the story. The real story will be starting soon. This is just to get a feel for it.**

I stood close in his embrace, letting the warmth of his body fill mine. I let him hold me as we strolled down diagonally in the midnight moonlight. We headed toward the Leaky Cauldron for what I hoped would result in a warm butter beer.

But our events were unpredictable. We would apparate to the first places that popped into our head full of laughter like we were seventeen once again. We would lie under the stars or look into the face of the full moon. Our meetings were always under the cover of darkness. As that night months ago I had returned to my husband and had played the role of wife.

Only at night could I really feel free.

Only when I was with him.

As we walked getting closer to the warmth of the Leaky Cauldron, I saw a familiar face in the shadows. Cormack Mclaggon lay drunk on the pathway, smelly and horrible. Age had not been graceful to him and he smelt to high heaven. I felt glad I had come to my senses as a sixteen year old and left the man who now lay a wreck in a public street.

But of course the man I stood with now dragged him to the side to prevent him from trampling. Then he gave him a good hard kick in the stomach for good luck. I giggled, and felt almost heighted by his jealousy. I knew there was no way I could make him see that I had never loved anyone more than I loved him, and that I never could.

I held his hand and guided him away from the drunken wreck of my past. We need to be us in the precious moments we had. We were forced part in order to pass through the leaky cauldron, faces of the people we know standing out in the crowd.

We shifted into the empty streets of London at midnight.

*

It was three in the morning when I crept through the door of the house I shared with my husband. The house was silent as I crept upstairs. Ron was sleeping in our bed when I slid our door open. I took of the dress I had worn and slid into bed beside him. The drink on his breath repulsing me, the hand he placed on my hip not at all comforting, I shuddered.

I could only allow myself to sleep thinking of him.

**Hope you liked it! Reviews are much appreciated!**


	3. Adicted

**OK, this one is for Jess (matchmaker101). I owe you ten million thanks for bringing me to fan fic.**

We were laughing this was as free as I'd felt in months. Ron was away all week with Hugo having some father and son time. So I had lit candles and made dinner, he was going to stay all week.

I had gone shopping with Ginny in order to find the perfect evening dress. It was red, a colour that had always suited me, and it was short and beautiful. I had told Ginny the dress was for when Ron came back but the truth was it was for the most beautiful week of my life.

The door bell rang and I quickly ran my fingers through my hair attempting to smooth the mess that was beyond help. He had always said he loved it too. So after straightening my dress and stashing a photo of me and Ron behind the cabinet I rushed to the door, hesitating for a moment then I opened the door and smiled. He was there looking beautiful.

*

It was amazing to be sitting together in my home. It was like for a moment we had the chance to be together. To really be together. I watched the way he ate, the way he smiled. I listened to him talk about a marriage to a woman he no longer loved.

Thoughts of Voldemort played on moth of our minds. He had changed both of us for the better. He had changed our hearts and our soles. I wished I could hold him; tell him the past was behind him that I was there to heal his pain.

I reached under the table to take his hand and I smiled. We knew the thoughts running through each other's heads as if they were our own. My skin tingled where he touched it and I stood up to leading him away.

But the magic was cut by the doorbell ringing. I wanted this moment to last so I slid over and kissed him short but full of passion. Then I whispered that whoever was there could wait and kept walking.

But the doorbell rang profusely, so I kissed him again and slid down the stairs. I looked through the peephole. _Harry._

He was most certainly drunk. The stink of fire whisky on his breath and a slur in his worlds gave it away.

"Ginny slept with that new guy in the office. She told me." His words were chocked with sadness and anger.

He cried on my shoulder as my stomach twisted. Guilt ripped me, suddenly I saw Ron crying to Ginny.

Harry slumped down on the couch. Not sleeping, just lying there like he was lost like a dementor had ripped out his soul.

I found myself wondering if there was a common mistake between our marriages. Maybe it was a mistake marrying our high school sweethearts. No that was cheapening it. We had all been through so much more. But the truth adventure was the basis of our lives, of our relationships. Once the excitement had worn away it was all very different.

But that wasn't right either. I still loved Ron, and I was sure Ginny still loved Harry. But we longed for that excitement, that thrill. Even the worst parts of the fight against Voldemort's were better than the lives we all had now.

It was like a drug we had taken in our youth. So much at once, so much that when we stopped we stopped dead. So I wondered if we'd had time to wind down from the excitement. But maybe that was wrong, it was excitement that had thrown us all together. Maybe the truth was we couldn't survive without it.

Maybe the excitement was like a fog that blinded our common sense, a fog that could hide our differences. Now it had lifted. And we could see each other. Ron and I were so different.

I heard the man I longed for tip toe down to see what was going on. With him there was excitement again. But it wasn't the same, was it? No. We belonged together we were each other's fate.

Harry lent up and I looked over at my man with shock in my eyes. He nodded and tip toed up the stairs. But the night was over between us.

Harry lent close to me and then before I knew it he was leaning in. I shot up and pushed him away.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"Is that why you came here?" I said faking anger hoping he would do a classic Harry and chuck a tantrum and leave in a huff.

"I just thought..." He began.

"Just thought what I'd be happy to jump in the sack now you're free?" I said not needing to pretend this time. "Jesus Harry you might have girls lining up but I'm not, I'm married. I should tell Ron about this and Ginny!"

He just flopped again passed out. I walked up stairs. He was asleep in my bed. So I ran down stairs and pulled Harry's arm across my shoulder and apparated to Ginny and Harry's.

I rang the door bell and watched Ginny's face fall as she saw harry. I dropped harry and reached out to hug her. She was shocked but hugged back.

**Keep reading please. I'm not kidding. Keep reading. **


End file.
